fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
River Plate
Club Atlético River Plate is an Argentine professional sports club based in the Belgrano neighborhood of Buenos Aires, and named after the British English rendering of the city's estuary, Río de la Plata. Although many sports are practiced at the club, River is best known for its professional football team, which has won Argentina's Primera División championship a record of 36 times, including its latest title, 2014 Final. Domestic achievements also include 11 National cups, with the 2017 Supercopa Argentina as the most recent. which places River Plate as the most winning team of domestic competitions with 47 titles won in the top division. In Second Division, the club has won two titles, in 1908 and 2011-12. At international level, River Plate has won 16 titles, with ten organised by CONMEBOL and other international bodies. River Plate's achievements include three Copa Libertadores, one Intercontinental Cup, one Supercopa Sudamericana, one Copa Sudamericana, two Recopa Sudamericana, one Copa Interamericana and one Suruga Bank Championship. Furthermore, the club has also won six tournaments organized by AFA and AUF together: five Copa Dr. Ricardo Aldao, and one Tie Cup. In addition, River Plate's reserve team won the U-20 Copa Libertadores in 2012. In a survey published by the Argentine Football Association in 2016, 6 out of 11 players of the all-time Argentine national team had played for River Plate. Previously, in 2000, River Plate had been honored by FIFA as the 9th best club of the century in the world and the best Argentine football club in that ranking. Among other achievements, River Plate is at the top of the list in the All-time Argentine Primera División table, being the Argentine team with most won games, least defeated games, most points accumulated, most goals scored, least goals against and best goal difference since the first championship held in 1891 and is third in the Historical table of the Copa Libertadores being the South American team with most won games. River Plate is the first and only team to simultaneously hold CONMEBOL's four current major international competitions, after winning the 2014 Copa Sudamericana, 2015 Recopa Sudamericana, the 2015 Copa Libertadores, and the 2015 Suruga Bank Championship. In 2000, River Plate was named by FIFA as the 9th club of the century and it was the best Argentine football club in that ranking. In 2010, the International Federation of Football History and Statistics placed River Plate in the 9th place in a ranking that included the best teams of the world during the 1990 and 2000 decades. River was the South American club with the best position in the table. The club was officially founded in 1901 and took its name from the common English name for the Río de la Plata. River has a fierce rivalry with Boca Juniors. Matches between them are known as Superclásico, and the two teams' rivalry is amongst the most heated in the sport, due to their local and global popularity. River's home stadium is Estadio Monumental Antonio Vespucio Liberti, known simply as El Monumental, which is the largest stadium in the country. Apart from football, the club hosts a large variety of sports such as athletics, basque pelota, bowls, chess, basketball, handball, cestoball, gymnastics, field hockey, karate, roller hockey, roller skating, swimming, taekwondo, tennis, volleyball, waterpolo and eSports. Characters * Facundo Schenhals * Lucas Alario * Lucas Pratto Gallery Boca vs River 01.jpeg|Boca vs River Boca vs River 02.jpeg|Boca vs River Boca vs River 04.jpeg|Boca vs River Boca vs River 03.jpeg|Boca vs River Lucas Pratto 01.jpg|Lucas Pratto Tevez, Schenhals and Pratto.jpg|Tevez, Schenhals and Pratto CONMEBOL Libertadores trophy, Boca vs River Lucas Pratto 02.jpg|Lucas Pratto Boca vs River 05.jpg|CONMEBOL Libertadores final Boca vs River Lucas Alario 01.jpeg|Lucas Alario Schenhals and Pratto.jpg|Schenhals and Pratto Flag of River Plate (Wall).jpg|Flag Lucas Pratto 03.jpg|Lucas Pratto Schenhals and Pratto 02.jpg|Schenhals and Pratto Lucas Pratto 04.jpg|Lucas Pratto Category:Teams Category:Soccer Category:Argentine Leagues Category:Clubs